


Making Waves

by Kinrai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Butterfree - Freeform, F/M, Frustration, Funny, Helpless, Paralysis, Pool, Reluctance (not for long!), Short, Slice of Life, Teasing, Vaporeon - Freeform, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinrai/pseuds/Kinrai
Summary: Vapo has a rude awakening, and gets revenge.ORCasey gets stuck, surprised, excited, then frustrated.Alternate Title: Casey's Lazy Pool Day, Vapo's Rude Awakening





	Making Waves

Casey woke to the light from the sun shining on her face, gave a sleepy groan, and rolled over in attempt to get away from the glaring sun.

The Vaporeon sleeping next to her was unpleasantly surprised to find a sleepy human rolling onto him, and woke with a startled “Reon!”, spraying water everywhere as he was smothered. This woke up Casey faster than you could say ‘chocolate’, and the bedroom was briefly chaos as blankets, pillows, and a Vaporeon went every which way.

30 minutes later the linen was hung out to dry, and Casey was sitting at the kitchen table having a sleepy staredown with the grumpy Vaporeon. “Vapo, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to roll over onto you” Casey said sleepily not really paying attention. Vapo subsided with a grumbled “Eon.”, and started nosing through his food to find the tastiest Pokéblock bits.

The weather was beautiful, bird Pokémon chirping in the trees, and not a cloud in sight. Casey sighed in happiness as she relaxed in the pool. She was, of course, tanning herself without a stitch of clothing on, and a pair of pool noodles under her back. The pool was private, and the fence high, so she had no worries about someone seeing her.

The sunlight and birds chirping slowly lulled Casey to sleep as she drifted peacefully on the water. Her eyes closed, and Casey just relaxed.

Casey felt a feather light touch land on her toned stomach, and she sleepily batted at whatever had landed on her, only to encounter something much bigger than a leaf. She cracked her eyes open only to see a Butterfree flying away in a panic, trailing something behind it. The… dust? Yeah, it was golden dust, and it was all over her—Oh. 

Damnit.

Casey felt her muscles relaxing involuntarily under the influence of the Stun Spore, and was suddenly very grateful the position she was in didn’t need any effort, as she continued floating despite being unable to move a muscle. She knew she had some Paralysis Heal in the house, left over from her battling days, but how could she get it? Ah. Vapo. “Vapo, I need you!” she called out.

Vapo came out of the house and spotted his trainer. “Vapo?” he queried as he drew near to her. “Oh, Vapo, I startled a wild Butterfree and it scattered Stun Spore all over me. Can you get me the Paralysis Heal from inside the house?”. Vapo didn’t move. “Vapo? Are you okay?” Vapo jumped with a start, before a mischievous grin crossed his face, and he dived into the pool. 

Casey groaned. “Vapo, this really isn’t the time for horsing around!”. Vapo’s head popped up between her legs and Casey was suddenly acutely aware of just how vulnerable she was. Vapo stared at her slick folds in abject fascination, eyes gleaming with desire.

*Prod* *Prod*

Vapo drew his paw back, and slowly licked the juices off of it while staring Casey in the eye. Casey blushed bright red, and said “Vapo, no, bad!”

Vapo dived down into the water again, and Casey breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was so getting punished once she was free. But then, Casey felt paws around her side, a cool scaled belly press against her back, and something pointy press against her rosebud.

\------------------------

Vapo grinned internally. This was the perfect opportunity, he had been lusting after his trainer for a while and he still felt grumpy over how he’d woken up. He thrust lightly, and heard the indrawn gasp of breath his trainer made.

Deciding it was time to stop teasing her, he slowly pushed forward, letting the tip of his slick, cool shaft spread her open slowly, torturously teasing her. The liquid around them making it much easier for him to spread her. He could feel her muscles trembling as he penetrated her virgin asshole.

“V-Vaporeon!” He gasped as he finally hilted himself inside her, feeling her walls pulsing and throbbing around the intrusion into her bowels. He held still for a moment, she was so tight it felt like if he moved an inch he’d orgasm.

\------------------------

Casey was torn. She was getting penetrated anally against her will, and helpless to do anything about it. But, it was Vapo, her best friend, and she really hadn’t protested that much. She couldn’t deny she’d been curious about anal...

Casey grimaced internally. Why did that Butterfree have to land on her, then this whole thing never would’ve happened. She bit back a moan as Vapo shifted a bit, was anal supposed to feel this good? It ached, but it was a good type of ache. It had burned at the start as she was stretched, but the water surrounding them and Vapo’s cool shaft had quickly erased that pain.

Vapo had obviously decided that break time was over, and she felt that gloriously cool shaft slowly leave her insides, and she nearly sobbed, before with a slow ease, it was thrust back inside, Vapo starting to get into a rhythm. The combination of him spreading her open, and her complete inability to move was turning her on, her pussy leaking clear liquid into the water surrounding her.

\------------------------

He wasn’t going to last much longer. The thought drifted around in Vapo’s head as he thrust into his trainers formerly-virgin depths. The inner walls of his trainer were hot, pulsing, and oh so very tight. He could feel the orgasm approaching, and sped up his thrusting, driving his shaft deeper into his trainer. He felt her moans increase, and could taste the arousal in the water.

Finally, he hilted himself inside her, and let himself crest, waves of pleasure wracking his entire body as shot after shot of cum entered her.  
Slowly, he drew himself out, and watched as the cum dribbled out of her, the milky fluid clear in the pristine water surrounding them.

\------------------------

Casey grumbled to herself. It couldn’t be over already, could it? “Vapo! Finish me off damnit!” She could’ve sobbed. She was so close, so close, and yet she couldn’t move an inch to finish herself off. Vapo’s head popped out of the water in front of her, and she growled “Vapo, damnit, you started this, take responsibility and finish me off!”

Vapo turned and swam away.

“Vapo? Vapo, get back here damnit!”

“Vapo!”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Somewhat of a rush job, probably not up to the standards of Ocean Dance. I wasn't able to secure a beta for this, so please let me know if you spot any errors! I know it's hard to comment on explicit fiction, but it would really help! Flames shall be used to cook my dinner.


End file.
